Fujimaru Kudō
is a character from the video game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. He was a Shinigami of the Fifth Division during the events of the game. Appearance Fujimaru has dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister, his eyes are bright blue. Personality Fujimaru is very laid-back, as he is known to not take his work seriously, frequently sleeping in and often jokes about not wanting to do his work. However, he is shown to care about his duties as a Shinigami and fight Hollows whenever he is needed. He also holds Matsuri in high regard and cares for her very much. He also highly respects Seigen Suzunami, as he is both Fujimaru and Matsuri's guardian, as well as their captain. He also cares a lot about about Seigen's sister, Konoka Suzunami. History He and his sister, Matsuri, were under an attack from a Hollow when the then 5th Division captain, Seigen Suzunami saved them. Afterwards, he adopted them into his noble family. After six years of attending the Shinō Academy, they joined the Gotei 13 and served under Seigen as ranked officers. They went on several missions before Arturo Plateado invaded the Soul Society. During the final confrontation with Arturo, Fujimaru and Matsuri assisted the captains in fending him off. Synopsis Bleach the 3rd Phantom After fending off the Arrancar, Arturo Plateado, Fujimaru and his sister are suspended in time and are transported to the present-day Karakura Town. Upon realizing their father is still alive, Fujimaru attempts to bring Seigen back to the Soul Society. This attempt fails though, as he has teamed up with Aizen and become a Hollow-like monster. After this he and his sister train with Yoruichi and mster Bankai. While Seigen is attacking the Soul Society, Fujimaru leads an expedition into Hueco Mundo to defeat Aizen, but is stopped by Seigen and trapped in an in-between dimension. After putting his father's soul to rest, he returns to the Human World. He is later seen in Ichigo's school, failing to learn the alphabet. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Fujimaru has shown to be a skilled swordsman, using his Shikai effectively in battle. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though Fujimaru is only shown fighting with a sword, he has gained a lot of knowledge on hand-to-hand combat, particularly during one of Yoruichi Shihōin's training sessions on Hakuda. Kidō Practitioner: Fujimaru has shown to have some skill in Kidō as he was able to learn Shunkō, and had knowledge of both Hadō and Bakudō. : : An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō, although Fujimaru uses this to amplify the power of his swordsmanship. What is known of it so far is that it can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Flash Steps: Fujimaru has shown that he is able to use Flash Steps, at least on par with Lieutenant-level Shinigami. High Spiritual Power: Fujimaru has high spiritual power, as he, along with his sister Matsuri, was able to release his Shikai shortly after joining the 5th Division upon graduating from the Shinigami Academy. Zanpakutō has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Fujimaru wears his zanpkauto on his waist, held by a white cloth. *'Shikai': Its release command is . Released, it resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Ryūjōmaru has a special ability called , which increases Fujimaru's speed for a short time, allowing him to maneuver more quickly and deliver combos at a quicker rate. *'Bankai': : In Bankai, a tiger's head envelops his shoulder and grey strips of cloth cover his forearm. His blade is now entirely composed of blue energy, and a cape of the same color as the cloth drapes his back. Two slivers of energy float next to his right shoulder, and a disc next to his right. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Fujimaru's speed increases greatly, able to leave at least 1 afterimage of himself behind. His attack and defense power increases as well. :* . The blade of energy extends and slashes all enemies in range. Notes *During gameplay, the player is able to choose the Zanpakutō type, which are Power, Tech, and Speed, and is chosen when the player first awakens his Shikai. Each type gives his Zanpakutō a different form. If the player chooses Tech his Zanpakutō will be a whiplike weapon, with an multi-bladed axe coming out of the tip and a ring with a crescent on the end of its hilt. If the player chooses Power it will be a scimitar with two rings at the top. However, the Speed-type seems to be canon, since Fujimaru is classified as this at the beginning of the game and the Speed-type Shikai is shown at the back of the game's cover. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Video Game Only Characters